1. Field of Invention
Machine/electronics:
This invention relates to computers, specifically to an integrated computer system and desk.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention relates to computer desks for use in schools and homes. Although the specifications and descriptions of said desk relate specifically to a classroom application, it can readily by used in a home consumer and commercial setting.
The versatility of this invention allows school districts to purchase and build a computer lab within a classroom without sacrificing valuable building space. Typically, schools have computer labs or computer rooms which are dedicated solely to computer use. Such computer rooms often have one or more long tables on which two or more computers are placed. The computer rooms are an integral part of the school yet they must be reserved by individual classes ahead of time. The students must leave their classroom and travel to the computer room losing valuable learning time in the process. The time lapse between the delivery of the lesson to the time when they can pursue the objectives on a computer is detrimental to the students learning.
Therefore, it is desirable to incorporate the computer into the desk itself. The student might need to access the internet, assemble reference materials, prepare a written outline, and then use a computer word processor to write a document during which the the outline might have to be modified and reference materials and online access used repeatedly. All of this is available from the desk top with the integrated computer desk.
Through the use of the "Computer in a Desk" school districts can outfit any classroom with 21st century technology. Literally, students will have the world at their finger tips. Teachers will no longer need to reserve the computer lab for their classes. Students will no longer have to wait to research a topic or locate information. At a time when educational reform is a buzz word in our society and budgets are being cut, the "Computer in a Desk" solves a myriad of technological, curricula and budgetary related issues.
Patent Search:
Several patents depict computer equipment stored within a desk. None of the patents indicate a computer system/flat panel screen as one integrated unit. All of the patents indicate where and how existing computer equipment can be placed in and on their desks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,422 to Wolters; Richard H.(Grand Rapids Township, Kent County, Mich.); Kleyla; Vince(Phoenix, Ariz.); Hooton; Arnold J.(Caledonia Township, Kent County, Mich.); Converse; Gregory L. (Wyoming, Mich.) (Aug. 23, 1988) depicts a desk with a standard computer system case and monitor. When the computer equipment is in use, either some or all of the desktop space that could be used for traditional tasks, such as writing, is extremely limited, made inaccessible or not at a comfortable height. In addition, before such desks can be converted into computer workstations, the working materials on the surface of the desks must be cleared away from the main work area which is time consuming and inconvenient. A student using this kind of desk in a school would have a difficult time using the technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,608 to Clausen; Mark (R.R. 2, Box 196, Wild Rose, Wis. 54984) (Mar. 18, 1997) depicts a desk with a standard computer system case and monitor. This desk is designed with an "L" shape work area an two levels. This "L" shape configuration limits the work area as well as contributing, to a setup problem for the student and teacher.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,059 to Burhman; Gary (27 E. Sherwood Dr., Overland, Mo. 63119) (Sep. 28, 1999) depicts a desk with a standard computer system case and monitor. The monitor is placed below the desk top. A hinged panel needs to be manipulated in order for the user to see the viewable surface of the monitor. The monitor cover may cause a student difficulty in access, requiring help from the classroom teacher. Student materials need to be removed from the desktop in order to operate the panel covering the monitor. The recessed monitor makes it difficult for the student or teacher to reach the monitor adjustment dials. The monitor is in a fixed position making ergonomic adjustments impossible. The student/user will need to adjust desk/chair height in order to view the monitor screen comfortably.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,822 to Roberts; Fay D. (1821 E. Winchcomb Dr., Phoenix, Ariz. 85022); Williamson; Debra D. (1909 E. Presidio Rd., Phoenix, Ariz. 85022) (Aug. 12, 1997) depicts a desk with a standard computer system case and monitor. The trapezoidal desk limits placement of desks in the classroom to modules or clusters. The monitor and computer system is suspended below the desk. The monitor is placed under a viewing "window" at a set angle, making it ergonomically unsound. The viewing screen itself is susceptible to glare from the flourescent lighting found in most classrooms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,633 to Patret; Jean-Marc (Vincennes, FR) (Aug. 26, 1997) refers to a computer device that consists of a thin flat housing with a viewable screen in the center of it. This device occupies desktop space and its durability and usability in a classroom situation is questionable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,666 to Park; Kwang-soo (317-22, Kalhyon-dong, Unp'yong-gu, Seoul, KR) (Aug. 25, 1998) U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,489 to Moon; Jae-Nyun (803 Jiwol-ri, Chowol-myun, Kyungki-do,KR) (May 5, 1998) U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,631 to Ko; Wen-Shan (P.O. Box 23487, Changhua City 500, TW) (Oct. 19, 1999) depicts a desk with a standard computer system case and monitor. The monitor must be lowered or lifted into a usable position thereby using valuable desk top space. In the classroom a student, especially in elementary school, may have difficulty in articulating the monitor to a usable ergonomic position no matter the method or means of articulation.
Industry related search:
1. LearningLine by Engineered Data Products/ The Holt Company (Jan. 01, 1999)
2. T-Leg Computer Table by Heidt Products Inc. (Jan. 1, 1999)
3. Ergonomic Computer Table by Grafco, Inc (Jan. 1, 1999)
4. Ergo Table by Grafco, Inc. (Jan. 1, 1999)
5. "Class" Recessed Monitor Desk by Spectrum Industries Inc. (Jan. 1, 1999)
These 5 companies and their computer desk products were found through industry related research such as trade shows, magazine advertisements and trade journals. None of these models provides for a "computer in a desk" integration.
Finally, all of the above computer desks found through either a thorough patent search and/or related industry research have one similar characteristic in that the computer system and monitor are placed in mounting racks or on shelves within the desk. This common thread along with the numerous ergonomic drawbacks, the logistics of purchasing separate computer equipment for each desk, and consideration for who will be using the desks and how the desks will be used all played a role in the development of the "Computer in a Desk" invention.